


Spit

by Akumageist



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumageist/pseuds/Akumageist
Summary: A teasing smutfic. Lio is absolutely the top and kinky. Degradation, bondage, roleplay.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Spit

Galo couldn’t help but stare.

He had seen this outfit numerous times before, but it was reserved for “special occasions”. One of these occasions was simply the rare days Gueira and Meis were both out of the apartment, so Galo and Lio were able to utilize it for some “alone time”. The apartment was a perk because it came  _ with _ all the toys and ropes,  _ without _ the hassle of sneaking them up into Galo’s living space above the fire department.

But each time this outfit was pulled out, Galo got all hot and bothered hardly before Lio could put it on. It was quite literally not much- a breast framing harness that connected up to a collar around Lio’s neck and wrapped below around his waist. A lower harness hung around his hips and crossed down his legs to garters holding latex stockings up high on his thighs. Adorn his feet were black high heels with a dangerous point.

But Galo’s eyes were fixated on the zipper enclosing his member, mouth practically watering. Lio smirked, knowing where the gaze was rested without having to put much thought into it.

His gait swayed romantically as he made his way to the side of the bed, closer to Galo. He grabbed the man’s cheeks with pointed, black gloved fingers and yanked Galo’s head to meet his stern glare.

“My eyes are up here, boy.” He hissed.

Galo grit his teeth. He was in handcuffs anchored to the wall above the bed, his legs sprawled awkwardly. He had a strange leather harness on supporting his pecs, but they poured over uncontained. He was still in his underwear, otherwise. Lio liked it, anyway.

“You won’t get away with this, Mad Boss.” came a gruff voice from Galo’s throat.

Lio raised an eyebrow, amused. “Oh? And who, pray tell, will come to rescue  _ you _ , firefighter? You’re all alone…”

“I’ll fight my own way out, if I have to!” Galo barked.

“How cute~” Lio mocked, dragging Galo’s face closer and forcing a hot and wet kiss.

Galo grumbled and his erection twitched irately at the sudden affection. He kissed desperately back, sucking and biting Lio’s lips where he could. Sparks flew between their lips, and Galo winced at the little needles of pain. He knew it was just Burnish passion. Lio gave him a few more quick kisses before pulling away again.

“You’re all tied up, Fireboy. You’re not fighting your way out of  _ anywhere _ .”

“What’ll you do to me…?” Galo inquired, eyes peaking through pretty blue hair.

“I’m going to do whatever I want,” Lio purred back, shoving Galo’s shoulder to the wall roughly.

Galo groaned at the idea and his legs tossed, squeezing his aching member.

Lio stood up on the bed, well balanced, and dug a single heel into Galo’s firm, muscly chest. “You’re mine to destroy.”

“Then do it!”

“Watch that tongue of yours, boy.” Lio growled, the tip of his shoe catching fire. 

Galo flinched lightly at the sudden heat. Even so, he rolled his eyes, and a cunning smile played across his lips. “I don’t listen to the likes of  _ you _ , Firefly.”

Lio was shaken by the sudden pet name usage and blinked, blush rising on his cheeks. He shook his head lightly and furrowed his brow. Fire erupted around Galo’s neck; Far enough for safety, but close enough to hinder his ability to move.

“What did I just say?!” Lio snapped, digging his heel into the soft flesh beneath it. Galo whined and held himself as still as he could, dodging the vibrant flames dancing around his head.

Lio removed his heel, admiring the imprinted mark it had left in its wake. He knelt down, hooking a leg over Galo’s and pressing their erections together, finally. Galo exhaled noisily, his hands tugging on his shackles. The flames around his neck snuffed out and Lio replaced them, licking and kissing Galo’s neck as he rocked their hips together.

Galo groaned and whined, leaning into Lio with every thrust. “ _ Christ _ , Lio- just fuck me already,” Galo begged.

Lio ceased his kisses and took hold of Galo’s strong chin. He was looking down, eyelashes somehow extenuated even more. “Heh, a little firefighter  _ begging _ the lead Mad Burnish to fuck him… how pathetic.”

Galo grit his teeth, tugging again and again on the chains as though he may come after Lio with fists.

Lio chuckled and tightened his grip on Galo’s chin. “That entranced, huh?”

“I’d never be charmed by your  _ hellfire _ !”

Lio’s face shadowed.

“...Open your mouth.” He hissed.

Galo paused, unsure.

Lio hooked a pointed thumb into Galo’s soft lips, poking at the teeth. “Do it.” He commanded, his voice cold.

Galo slowly parted his lips and opened his mouth as though he might be fed a small candy. Lio jammed his thumb inside and pried his jaw open, stretching his lips so his mouth widened in surprise and pain. A choked cry escaped Galo’s throat.

Lio pursed his lips, and---

He spit.

A glob of hot saliva splattered onto Galo’s tongue and side of his mouth.

Lio forcefully closed Galo’s mouth, and gingerly thumbed his own lips with his other hand. “You dare speak to your captor that way?”

Galo swallowed greedily, enthralled at the knowledge the sweet saliva down his throat was not his own. His tongue swiped the residue from the corner of his mouth, his carnal hunger visible right through his eyes.

Lio hummed in adoration and crashed their lips back together, open mouth kissing and once again licking and sucking and desperate.

“Lio-- please, please,  _ please _ ,” Galo whimpered in a heavy pant between kisses.

Lio smiled and kissed him again, tugging down the whiny boy’s underwear.

_ Z z z i p p _

  
Ahnn~!  **_Yes!_ **


End file.
